The three-dimensional image display applies stereoscopic or autostereoscopic technique to display three-dimensional images. The stereoscopic technique implements the three-dimensional effect by the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. The stereoscopic technique includes the methods with the polarized glasses and without the polarized glasses which are widely applied. In the manner of taking polarized glasses, the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes can be displayed on the display apparatus based on direct sense of sight by changing the polarization direction of the image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes. For example, a film-type patterned retarder (FPR) is applied to liquid crystal display (LCD) so that the viewer is capable of viewing the three-dimensional image using the polarized glasses. In the manner without polarized glasses, an optical plate with the separated image parallax of the viewer's right and left eyes in an optical axis is installed before or after the display apparatus for generating three-dimensional image.
Conventionally, the view faces squarely the three-dimensional image on the LCD to reduce the image crosstalk while viewing the image. That is, the image viewed by the viewer's right and left eyes causes the superimposed image with crosstalk. In the prior art, it is necessary to align the pitch of FPR to the viewer's line of light which squarely faces the pixels of the display apparatus to increase the visual frontal effect for the viewer. That is, the FPR pitch cannot be deviated from the pixels. However, while the LCD is installed in a tilted manner with respect to the viewer, i.e. the LCD display in non-frontal status corresponding to the viewer, the image crosstalk occurs when the viewer's line of sight faces squarely the pixels of the LCD panel.
Consequently, there is a need to develop an image display apparatus to solve the aforementioned problem of the image crosstalk while viewing the LCD display disposed in a tilt manner.